Secretos Fugitivos
by Hanayo Clubs
Summary: La historia no sigue un espacio tiempo determinados, solo deja fechas y horas como guía, espero que lo disfruten. El rango de este libro es T por futuros capítulos con violencia y palabras soeces. Se recomienda discreción. Cada mes se tendra por los menos 2 o mas capitulos para su disfrute! Comenzando desde abril
1. Introducción

_Secretos Pasados_

_Introducción_

_E__ra una tarde mientras el día finalizaba nublándose y se hacía de noche, cuando tristemente mira su café tratando de buscar una solución, ya que en solo dos meses se iría al extranjero, no sabría que decirle a sus amigas y mucho menos a su mejor amiga, sin destruir su corazón como hojas rotas sin remedio._

_Por razones, uno de sus clientes era yo, un joven de solo 15 años acabados de cumplir, siempre voy al Café Akiba, me gusta bastante el miso y onigiri, mientras siempre sentía las miradas de la gente, pero de una en especial, era la maid Minalinsky, ella era la única que lo atendía, siempre terminaban conversando sobre las comidas americanas y japonesas, además que ella sabía que era lo que pediría, se veían como conocidos, mas no como si fueran amigos, el joven sabe quién es ella, y como si fuera poco, él sabe "todo" acerca de Muse´s y quiénes son sus integrantes…_

_Kotori le pregunta en que preparatoria esta, este solo señala su insignia sonriente, ella al verlo, se sorprende, es de UTX, y cuando se fijó solo sonrojo porque él le dedico un giño, lo cual la atemorizo más._

_De repente él le pregunta algo:_

_¿Minalinsky, ya que es un viernes, podríamos conversar un rato? Le decía mientras esta le toma su orden, ella respondio que dentro de un rato, así que pacientemente espero._

_Ya pudiendo por fin tomar reposo, Kotori le pregunta de qué quería hablar._

_¿Bueno, eres una Ídolo escolar no, yo no quiero sonar malo ni tampoco desvergonzado, pero eres una de las nueve musas no?_

_¡Shhh! Callaba la Maid Carisma_

_¿Ehh? Dijo el joven_

_No ves que hay cerca algunos "fanes". Le replica la dama_

_Oh, perdón, decía Marcos_

_Bueno, vámonos a otro lugar ya que me tienen en ficha. Dijo Kotori_

_Caminaron a una zona algo obscura para hablar su asunto y Marcos la llevo hasta la última mesa, del cual hay un esquinero que tapa la vista a todos que se andan de mirones._

_Ya estando en un lugar seguro, ¿Me podéis explicar cómo se formó Muse´s? Pregunto curiosamente el chico Latinoamericano _

_Emmm, bueno, todo comenzó porque la preparatoria Otonokizaka estuvo al borde de cerrar y de repente, como si un ángel iluminara la cabeza de mi mejor amiga Honoka Koukasa, se le ocurrió formar el grupo que todos ustedes apoyan. Al principio como los que nos siguieron desde un principio fuimos tres, pero dado a las jugadas del destino y las locuras que hicimos, logramos finalmente ser las "Nueve Musas del Canto". Finaliza Kotori de hablar, Marcos por su parte sabía todo eso pero lo grabo en nota porque era única la oportunidad de tener en viva voz la declaración de una Idol que fue una de las tres primeras que fundó susodicho grupo de School Idol, pero si le dice que lo grabo, seguramente la Maid le dejaría una bofetada o le reclamaría por ello tranquilamente._

_¿Y cómo, esto, es Kayo-chin? Le decía que_

_¿Eh, Hanayo-chan? Sorprendida e incrédula de lo que dijo su cliente-amigo, y con una curiosidad le pregunta:_

_¿Y el pero de esa pregunta? Pareces un poco molesto cambiando el tema de repente. Le decía la señorita, reprochándole todo en cara al joven latino._

_Ella es mi vecina, y me ha ayudado en muchos casos, ya que como vez, no se pedir muy bien y tú con Kayo-chin me ayudan a progresar y hablar fluidamente en este idioma jejejeje, termina diciendo Marcos a la castaña clara la cual le hace una última pregunta:_

_¿Y qué motivo trajo a Japón? Decía curiosa, pero su alegría fue desbastada al ver que el joven tenía los ojos cristalinos, Marcos no pudo articular palabras para el porqué de su estadía casi permanente en aquel país, solo pudo pronunciar:_

_**Papá**_

_Kotori lo ve desolado y se apena de no saber cómo controlar su ¿Curiosidad? _

_Mi madre siempre me dice que no hay tristeza que no se supere, pero no hay felicidad sin dolor, termina diciendo Minalinsky, ella mira el reloj del local que determina que son las [4:50 PM]_

_Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de terminar esta conversación, se nos hizo tarde, y disculpas por la…_

_No te preocupes que asumí peores ocasiones sobre ese tema. __Interrumpe Marcos cuando la School Idol pidió disculpas._

_Solo diré que ya es tarde para arrepentirse del pasado, Ah, por cierto, te podría acompañar a casa, solo para asegurarme de que ningún atrevido venga a fastidiar y por cualquier cosa soy escolta de medio tiempo jajaja, Kotori se lo quedo mirando y viéndolo es grande pero delgado como Nico y muy inteligente como cierta peli Escarlata, en fin que ya mirando su reloj Marcos se asustó, eran las [5:57 PM] y se veía un atardecer de solo dos colores, naranja y rojo, y cerca de esos tonos uno violeta se le acerca anunciando que el atardecer nipones ya terminaría._

_Se veía a dos personas, una más grande que la otra, mientras se reían de los chistes que juntos contaban y hablando de sus experiencias estudiantiles, al fin y cuentas un joven de 15 comienza a ser parte de una historia que al final será teñida de pasiones azucaradas y celos que, extrañamente forman lazos que unirán más a las personas._

_Y solo dejando a la dama en su casa, el chico va hacia la suya sin saber que el destino será testigo no solo de un secreto, sino de varios que se desentrañaran, pero habrá uno, que por su peligro será el último en caer de los labios de aquel joven que verá por una palabra salvará su secreto o simplemente será víctima de una cruel decisión_

* * *

_Disculpen, es que no sabia como funcionaba el fanfiction, ahora tengo una idea asi que esperen tranquilos, los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla, solo mi personaje XD, bueno espero satisfacer ese deseo de lector. CHU!_


	2. Recuerdos Pasados

Lamento todo el alboroto y enredo en especial a unos colegas que también están apoyando, pero aqui esta XD su primer capítulo, ¡DISFRÚTENLO!

* * *

Capítulo 1

Recuerdos Pasados

Había una Kotori muy pensativa en las palabras dichas por el joven y se preguntaba: ¿Cómo fue que dejo su familia? ¿Y por qué que de esas razones?, confundida tuvo que dejar de pensar para poder descansar de su larguísimo día.

¡Mi cabeza no para más! Grito en tono bajo Marcos mientras desarrolla un cuestionario, del cual siempre se complica en su última pregunta por andar metido en sus pensamientos "Filosóficos" sobre cómo fue que llego y se adaptó al sistema riguroso japonés en solo meses, pero se quedó dormido del cansancio de aquellos pensares furtivos que se convirtieron en sueños y aunque sabía que no pasaría de allí, solo quería conocer a su vecina, Hanayo.

Pasa el sábado y el domingo sin casi nada que contar.

Y llega el lunes de un manera tan tranquila como los vientos surcan y pasan por los arboles de cerezo japonés.

Kotori llega temprano al prestigioso colegio de UTX, y solo ve en su mayoría mujeres y los hombres eran pocos, cuando llega son las [6:17.A.M]

De la nada sale un joven que por la estampa y sus múltiples "botones" de anime lo delataban, ella lo reconoce y lo llama: ¡Marcos! Y este chico como no sabe qué hace y anda desorientado mira su rumbo pero una mano lo detiene, este se quita sus audífonos y mira quien lo detuvo.

¡¿Kotori, que haces aquí, estás loca?! Le dice el latino a la musa y la lleva a un rincón menos "Peligroso".

Eso no fue nada hermoso y explica el porqué de todo ello pregunta Minalinsky con cara curiosa.

Bueno, sabes que los fanes harían por lo más mínimo de su estrella, además si por mi país rodeaban en asedio a los artistas acá no creo que les agrade retrasarse, ¿O sí? Concluye Marcos a su amiga.

¿En, bueno pero no me podes decir tu nombre?

Oh, perdón, soy Marcos, Marcos López mucho gusto, decía mientras tiraba una risitas tontas.

¿Ok y ahora que haremos o qué? Pregunta López

¿Estudios? Responde con dudas Kotori

Yo ni me llevo mucho todavía con lo escrito, siempre ando de dudas en dudas y eso es estresante, a excepción del inglés que me falta pulir en ello del resto es el idioma, resalta Marcos.

Yo en cambio soy una de las que mejores notas saco del salón pero no, eso nunca nos hace superior en nada, pero conozco una amiga que te ayudara, si tuviera tiempo, decía sonriente y radiante la maid.

Esto, no creo que tengas que llegar tarde dice Marcos señalando el reloj de UTX [6:39. A.M]

Oh, es tarde, bueno te veo en el café, té cuidas, dice Kotori mientras sale disparada hacia Otonokizaka School.

Chao, y cuidado con los fans, dice Marcos.

Cuando en Otonokizaka…

Eli conversa con una Nozomi agitada ya que "corrió para estar en forma antes del entrenamiento".

Y en otro lado se veía una escena de luchadoras de oratoria entre: Nico Yazawa en una esquina y Maki Nishikino en la otra decía Rin mientras Honoka echaba barras y era árbitro de la "pelea" y se veía a lo lejos una Kayo-chin viendo todo desde lejos mientras Umi les dice que paren sus broncas. Y solo se oía unos pasos en la escalera y se ve a una cabellera castaña subir y jadear.

Oh Dios mío, perdónenme, es que… fue interrumpida por Nozomi, quien le susurró en el oído:" mejor que no trames nada, sino les digo a todas", termina Nozomi diciéndole aquellas palabras y Kotori solo miro como esta movía sus dedos en señal de advertencia, el resto solo pudo mirar con horror aquellas dos y con más razones a Nozomi, quien solo les sonrió a todas de manera amenazante Ya ustedes saben de qué forma). Desde luego que suena la campana que salva de momento a Kotori de los dedos fugases de Nozomi.

El resto solo se miraban y decían por qué de repente Nozomi la asedio sin "motivos" suficientes, todas se decían teorías incoherentes antes de partir a sus salones.

Ya era hora del recreo y comienza las preguntas de Nozomi hacia aquella Joven que estaba justo a su lado mientras las otras siete musas intentaban saber que era lo que decía Nozomi a Kotori, mientras solo veían a Kotori afirmando o negando todo lo que decía Nozomi o diciendo rápidamente lo que pasó esta mañana en UTX, la cabellera morada nunca se esperó un juego de esa clase y menos de una de las dos niñas más cariñosas de todo Muse's, pero aun así no les alcanzo el tiempo para decirle a fondo "Todos los detalles" a Nozomi-chan pero con ese pequeño resumen bien formado de la castaña le bastó para hacer una ligera investigación.

¡Hanayo! Espérame, le grito desde un extremo de la escalera Kotori, la abrasó solo para decirle: "Tenemos que hablar de alguien", la pobre Pana no sabía no que hacer dado que no tiene los conocimientos sobre el porqué de ello y cerca de ellas Nozomi dijo a ambas: Marcos.

En otro colegio, Marcos tomaba a gusto su Miso como compensación de no haber comido el desayuno en casa, del otro extremo se vio a Kira Tsubasa, líder del grupo ídolo de UTX, "A-RISE" que técnicamente traía una cara de rojo en su puro estado así que apuro su paso para dar con su blanco: Marcos López.

Hola, dijo Kira antes de sentarse junto al latino, después este se sorprende de que una estrella está a su lado, pero casi la ignora a no ser por algo de emergencia (en realidad, él sabía que la presencia alguien lo observo desde la conversa con Kotori hasta su fin, pero nunca sabría quién o más bien quienes supieron aquel secreto), así que la saludo formalmente y aquella mujer a su lado le dijo: Quiero saber el porqué de esta mañana, mientras se paró y él la siguió hasta que vieron la entrada principal desde un balcón solitario y allí comienza el cuestionario para el joven (Pobre hombre, y eso solo es el comienzo XD).

La chica lo ve mientras sorprendentemente él saca dos gaseosas (soda en lata) para él y la acompañante, y saca del bolsillo un paquete de galletas y él le dice: ¿Qué vinimos a "con-ver-sar"? Esto último dicho de manera jocosa y muy atrevida en el oído de Kira, ella se sonroja por la forma en que se atrevió acercarse hacia ella, pero lo ignora y le pregunta; ¿Por qué estas confabulando contra nuestro rival? ¿Y cuáles son esos propósitos o metas? Le dice la líder de A-RISE de forma directa que el solo responde: ¿Y a ti te incumbe esa cosa? O solo piensas que por ser un observador (No de esa clase) de Ídolos les diga que hacer, pues ella solo es mi amiga y punto, no debe haber nada de malo en ello ¿O sí? Termino agregando el joven a la estrella o más bien a la estrellada en esta conversa.

"Además, no tengo por qué soportar lo que los superiores como tu digan o vallan hablar de mi". Finaliza Marcos dejando atrás a la señorita Tsubasa con la boca abierta.

Volviendo a Otonokizaka.

Hanayo se sorprende al escuchar ese nombre ser mencionado sin quitar un leve sonrojo.

Ya las horas se vuelven más cortas y casi termina, o bueno, más bien sonó la campana dando a conocer que se acabó las clases.

Todas se reunieron y fueron a la azotea para sus prácticas o rutinas de ejercicio, pero se percataron que faltan tres miembros que son: Hanayo, Kotori y Nozomi.

Kayo-chin, tenemos que irnos hacia el maid café, de modo que nos escabulliremos entre la multitud, ¿Bien? Dijo Kotori, solo vio que Koizumi solo acertó con la cabeza. Solo falta una persona dijo Nozomi mientras las otras dos le asintieron para entrar al Café.

15 Minutos antes.

Marcos se quedó a limpiar una actividad que hizo en informática (Después explico*) y se le hacía tarde para ir al Maid Café ya que además de cierta reunión, también van a servir el Miso especial (y no se lo perderá) pero a ciencias ciertas sabría que habrá mucho tiempo para reservar asientos así que se apuró y tomo un taxi hacia el local y se baja como un loco para solo entrar como el caballero que es al establecimiento y sentarse mientras una mesera le obstruye la vista de la mesa de al lado, solo después de que la maid toma su pedido esta lo deja para revisar su teléfono mientras escuchaba un éxito de Muse's, Amone Gambare, de la nada siente una presencia a la cual voltea la vista para ver un grupo que hizo que se quedara allí bien impactado con aquella sorpresa.

Marcos al ver a las personas escabullirse a su asiento, no le quedó otra que correrse a un lado mientras iban a estar situados así.

Lado norte: Nozomi y Marcos, mientras el sur tenían a dos de la mini unidad Printemps; Hanayo y Kotori

¡Vamos! Quita esa cara de cobarde, le responde a Marcos que solo estaba botando humos de su cabeza con un tono rojizo en su puro estado al solo saber que Tojo iba a ser su acompañante de mesa y que su vecina está al frente suyo.

Oye, solo que uno se queda en shock con verlas, además, ¿Hanayo? Me gustaría platicar contigo, es que veraz, la verdad quería estar, no sé cómo explicarlo, un tiempo contigo, pero siempre estabas ocupada o no tenías ese tiempo disponible, pero ahora…

¡¿Kayo-chin?! Grita una voz amenazante quitándose de encima a los pobres transeúntes un ferrocarril llevándose animales que están en su riel.

¿¡Dime que hace este tío aquí!?

* * *

No saben el por qué, les diré que durante los quince minutos antes, Las seis bellezas se dividieron para encontrar a las tres fugitivas, y Rin consiguio tres pajaros por el hambre y de un tiro que le dio al personaje (SI señores, ruegen que este tio no se enfade XD pobresito)


	3. Pensamientos Presentes

_Capítulo 2_

_Pensamientos presentes_

Rin andaba que ardería de furia, simplemente Kayo-chin se dispuso a decirle: "Esta no eres tú, que te ha pasado, por el hecho que me hable bien no significa que quiera algo más"

Nozomi hecha la carcajada de su vida por el problema que formo su amigo, pero se sintió culpable de no poder para su risa de modo que atrajo la atención de los otros 5.

Y para colmo me quedaré a pagar la cuenta, Oh Dios ¿En serio? Dijo Marcos mientras todo los que están allí en el maid café se ríen de su fortuna. (Y pensar que solo fueron tres sin contar Rin)

Bueno, bueno relajémonos y vámonos a sentar en esa mesa ¿No? Propuso Kotori mientras el aire tenso entre Rin y Marcos se intensificaba hasta ese instante.

Nozomi quita el silencio; ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes dos? Diciéndole directo a Hanayo y a Marcos.

Ambos se sonroja y se miran, pero Marcos toma la palabra: "Bueno fueron hace meses, y quería conocerla más pero siempre decía que no tenía un rato, por ello quería saber más de ella, en cierto modo nunca note mucho sus lentes pero esos ojos tuyos ahora tienen más brillo, y me encanta". Termina diciendo Marcos lo cual todas se sonroja de lo directo que puede ser, así mismo Rin solo lo ignora.

¿Rin, desde cuando conoces a Kayo-chin? Lanzo Nozomi tal peligrosa cuestión que nadie se percató cuando lo dijo a lo que responde con orgullo Rin; ¨Desde los dos años y se lo que le gusta y lo que no, además, nadie sabe más de ella que yo¨. Finaliza Hoshizora con una sonrisa.

Kotori le tira a Nozomi mientras todos se distraen en el tema de Hanayo: ¿De verdad quieres conocer al joven o no?

Lo cual Nozomi solo dice: Polos opuestos se atraen, e iguales se repelen, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te des cuenta de lo que hablo, por ahora, diviértete que esto no lo ve ni en los cines, dijo Nozomi mientras observa como Rin, Pana y Mark (Marcos) se dicen de todas locuras y conversan de cualquier tema en el tiempo para olvidar lo sucedido.

¿Nozomi, como se formó Muse's? Preguntó Mark

Bueno, solo sé que las primeras tres fueron Honoka, Umi y Kotori del 2° Año y después nos fuimos integrando poco a poco, hasta ser las "Nueve Musas del Canto".

¡Excelente! Dijo sonriente Marcos.

Y ahora escucha esto, menciona Nozomi a Marcos mientras este escucha con atención lo que la mujer le dice; "Y Nadie sabe nada" termina diciendo Nozomi y López se queda atónito y miro al resto, y el resto lo mira confuso.

Bueno, ¿Nos retiramos? Pregunto el joven, lo cual solo una responde; Qué pensabas, ¿Que el tiempo es largo? Responde Hoshizora.

Paso el tiempo y llegan sin tantos temas de conversa a la casa de Rin para dejar allí a Koizumi y a Hoshizora, mientras el resto se despiden afablemente y se marchan sin dejar huellas.

Luego seguía la casa de Kotori y allí paran a advertirle algo a Mark;

-Mark: Kotori, ¿Me ibas a decir algo?

-Kotori: Solo tenle paciencia a Rin, por favor, no sé cómo eres así que solo pido eso.

-Mark: Ok, pero yo pido de ella más respeto, ¿Esta claro?

-Nozomi: ¿Solo quieres eso, estas seguro?

-Mark: Más seguro no estoy. Dijo sonriente y consiente de la situación pasada

-Kotori: Bueno, me tengo que ir hacer unos trabajos, se cuidan chicos.

Nozomi y Mark: Ok!

Ya después de una cuadra ambos se separan ya que sus hogares están en diferentes direcciones, se despiden con un abrazo, y acto seguido se esfumasen en sus horizontes con un tono del anochecer advirtiendo en sus colores cálidos y el ocaso se pintó de un violeta indescriptible.

Nozomi llegaba al templo para limpiarlo mientras veía como el tiempo volaba y sus ojos turquesa se posan de nube en nube, como queriendo atrapar y tener de eternidad sus sueños, pero sus ojos se concentraron al rato en su labor y ya terminando su tarea, ella va a orar y de la nada ve una sombra de rodillas, ella se esconde, y cuando mira otra vez la sombra esta justo al frente de su cuerpo, la sombra la abraza como si no hubiese un mañana, ella le toca su espalda en señal de que ya la dejara, la Luna no estaba muy lejos para aparecer, pero había suficiente o más bien, la perfecta iluminación para ver el rostro y contemplar aquellos ojos café obscuro brillaban y de ellos se destilaba un rio en la cara hasta formar unas cataratas que finalizan en el piso del templo, Nozomi lo abraza y sienten un confort que se rompe de una voz lastimera;

"Y-yo solo, solo quiero ser feliz, feliz para siempre"

Nozomi conforta a la persona y le dice:

"Nosotros solo podemos salir adelante, gritando y pateando" Dicho esto, ella reconoce que se siente sola, dado que Eli desde que se integró al grupo solo posa sus "ojos celestiales" a Umi, y casi ni comparten un tiempo como antes, relata Tojo a López mientras termina con lo siguiente; Técnicamente yo soy su mejor amiga y me alegra que conozca más personas, pero no quiero que me deje sola, aun si ya estoy acostumbrada a aquella cosa.

Marcos solo la mira y se concentra en aquel color de sus ojos y se pierde en aquel hermoso y bello mar turquesa, y ella pensaba que veía el otoño en sus tonos café oscuro que nadie igualaba.

Ambos posaron sus miradas y entre ellas se veían una al otro y solo el silencio y el firmamento fueron testigos del sonrojo de aquellos jóvenes que nunca percibieron al tiempo cambiar la hora, eran las 7:01 PM, y el dúo sale del templo y toman un tren para ir a sus hogares, y Nozomi rompe el silencio entre ambos.

De casualidad, ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Le pregunto a Marcos y este responde.

Entonces solo déjame buscar la ropa, ¿Y de dónde tanta confianza? No se supone que apenas nos estamos conociendo. Concluye Marcos.

Que yo sepa no tiene nada de malo, tu solo sacas ese tipo de "Conclusiones"

¡¿De que estas hablando?! Pregunta extrañado sin notar que llegaron a su domicilio.

Olvídalo mejor, le dice Nozomi

Ok, pasa y siéntate mientras recojo la ropa de esta noche y de mi colegio, decía Marcos pero notaba algo incomoda a Nozomi, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no se atreve.

Bueno ya tengo listo el equipaje, no fue nada sencillo.

Ambos se retiran del Piso de Marcos y se dirigen hacia el Piso de Nozomi.

En tanto llegaron, Nozomi ubica el equipaje del joven a su cuarto, pero este le dice que bien puede dormir en la sala, pero ella le insistió hasta lograrlo convencer de que entre, mientras ella se cambia y se arregla en el baño, el otro solo trata de llevar lo necesario para darse una buena ducha.

Sale Nozomi del baño con un pijama que le resulto gracioso y demasiado adorable a Marcos mientras este solo se cayó al piso a carcajadas al ver que tenía una capucha de orejas de Oso pero de un color que no se distingue el pelo de aquel "disfraz".

I-iré al baño mientras tanto; atino el joven solo para ver a su amiga diciéndole que pase.

Después de un rato ella se posa en el balcón de su departamento y llama al jovencito un momento mientras preparaba todo para mañana.

-Mark: ¿Querrías algo Nozomi?

Nozomi solo le entrega una carta, el abre la carta y reconoce la letra, y sabe a qué va eso;

"Querido hijo, sé que hemos hecho un error y que quizás fallamos como padres, pero yo solo quiero que estés mejor allá, deberás saber que aquí no estamos mal, solo sabes cómo es tu padre, estricto y disciplinario, espero poder ir hacia Japón un día para ver si te animas a venir a tu tierra hijo."

Con todo el cariño y amor.

Tu madre.

N-no, no, jamás voy a regresar, simplemente no quiero irme de aquí, mientras solo corre por su rostro el rio del templo, bajo la luz de la luna, Nozomi le susurra:

Ya es hora de dormir, ven que tengo una sorpresa para ti.

(O/O)

O-okey, responde espantado por el tono y según fuentes oficiales, ella es la más misteriosa de todas, andaba en el templo y en las sombras del grupo, es juguetona y suele causar derrames nasales por sus poses "gravures".

Del balcón y la luz de la luna hacia el cuarto con iluminación artificial.

-Nozomi: Siéntate en el sofá, y cierra los ojos.

-Mark: pero Nozomi…

-Nozomi: Solo obedece.

El pobre chico andaba preguntándose qué le haría ella mientras tenías sus ojos cerrados: ¿Lo acosaría, lo besara o...? Pero el pensamiento se interrumpe para escuchar una voz que dice: Abre, los, ojos. Dijo Nozomi tratando de asustarlo

Solo voltea al ver la recamara de Nozomi y allí mismo una colchoneta. Marcos solo agradece a Nozomi y esta le dice que no es nada.

Ya debemos dormir, mañana hay clases.

Ok Nozomi.-san, responde Mark

"Ambos" quedan exhaustamente agotados y tirados en sus camas, ya Marcos durmiendo pero Nozomi "jugaba con sus cartas", que le avecinaban una tormenta de problemas y de grandezas, de repente ve al posible responsable de la predicción de sus cartas, repasa su postura, era la de un bebe y su almohada que nunca dejo en casa con un oso Amarillo (Es Pooh para aclarar XD) al lado, de cierta manera se veía infantil, pero ella sabe más que incluso Kotori, sabe por varias conversas con el de su destino, su soledad, lo cual la hace recordar de su buen fortunio de haber conocido a Eli y al grupo, de no ser así, ella no sabría ni donde estaría parada.

Ella seguía vigilando al joven hasta caer presa de sus recuerdos y de la fatiga junto con el sueño.

Solo eran las 9:32PM cuando paso hacer las 1:30AM del día siguiente.

Marcos ya tenía recogido todas sus cosas para irse y le deja una nota a Nozomi en la mesa de la cocina, solo era abrir la puerta pero algo lo sujetaba fuertemente de su brazo, él se quería escapar pero al ver que era, o más bien, quien era, solo supo detener esos intentos y mirar los ojos más cristalinos y de un color que la tenue luz de la Luna supo alumbrar con majestuosidad, el solo quería lo mejor para ella, y ella sabe que las cartas son las que dictan las palabras finales.

-Mark: So-solo quería que estuvieses bien"

-Nozomi: Pues esta no es forma de hacerlo

-Mark: Pero…

-Nozomi: Hacer eso no es de caballeros, ¿Entiendes?

-Mark: Si Nozomi, lo siento.

-Nozomi: Ok…


	4. Acciones Futuras!

_Antes que todo, pido disculpas por no actualizar el fanfic, este capitulo estara mas extenso, debido que toma parte del 2 capítulo, y todo este tercer capitulo..._

_Ademas que viene el colegio y eso me ayuda estar al dia con el fanfic_

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

_Acciones Futuras_

Nozomi se dirige a un joven que está más dormido que un panda, para hacer más chistoso el asunto llevaba un oso Pooh en su brazo, Ella le mese el brazo en señal de que se levantara de su colchoneta, ya que preciso era hora para irse, el solo dijo hola, la abraza y se movía como flash, excepto en el baño, dado que le gusta el frío, se quedaba máximo 15 minutos en ducha, pero demoraba menos en la ropa y comer el desayuno (Que no fue nada malo, para ser Nozomi, el té le quedo mejor), y solo faltaba sus zapatos, cuando:

Nozomi: Solo ten cuidado por el camino.

Mark: Ni te preocupes, pero siempre llevo esta amiga al lado mío.

Nozomi: ¿Eso es?

Mark: Mi Katana, es de bambú y me sirve para los problemas.

Nozomi: ¡Oh! Se hace tarde, vístete y te vas solo ya que se me hizo tarde…

Marcos la toma de la mano y le dice: Perdón pero no fue mi culpa, fue de los dos, Nozomi al escuchar a su amigo decir esas cosas se sonrojo de las palabras dichas que fueron directas y sinceras, después de ello se fueron a sus respectivos colegios.

* * *

6:47 AM, Hora en la cual están todas terminando de revestirse para ir a sus clases y llega Nozomi a ver si todas acabaron de llegar, pronto se da cuenta que no fue como lo esperaba y fue más bien como las cartas o predijeron, que un chico le haría pruebas o retos en su vida.

Eli: ¿Por qué llegas tarde hoy a la práctica?

Nozomi: Es que andaba retrasada, fue por eso.

Kotori: ¿No será que anduviste "Ocupada"?

Ese comentario atrajo todas las miradas de una u otra forma, dejando a Maki y Nico con cara de confusas y a otras sonrojadas como Rin y Pana por saber a qué se refirió.

Nozomi: discúlpenme

Umi: No te preocupes, a veces nosotras también nos retrasamos

Pero el aire se tensó por la movida de Hanayo, Rin, Kotori y Nozomi al susurrarse palabras que apenas pudo escuchar el viento, luego de eso se separan para ir a sus respectivos salones, y Eli reúne el resto para jugar al espionaje y las divide así:

Nico y Maki a buscar a Rin y Pana

Umi y Honoka a buscar a la Maid Carisma

Y Eli se encara junto a Nozomi.

Y juntas las cinco deberán revelar la información de lo que pudiesen escuchar de las otras cuatro.

Eli termina diciendo:

"Esto es un juego de ajedrez de gatos y ratones, ¡A cazar!". Termina diciendo la rusa al pelotón designado a la búsqueda de información.

Primero veremos en acción a nuestra Rubia a extraer de Nozomi todo lo posible para saber que tanto ella junto a las demás ocultan.

* * *

Eli: ¿Nozomi, que tal si salimos un rato?

Nozomi: Estamos tensas de los últimos entrenamientos para el evento así que, ¿Por qué no?

Juntas iban caminando sin rumbo por las tiendas y demás, pero Eli nota algo y es que su mejor amiga se detiene a observar unas cosas que precisamente era de Muse's y esto le llama la atención a Eli debido a que habían hablado sobre lo que tristemente sucedería un día, el fin de Muse's junto sus graduaciones, lo cual siempre atemorizo a Nozomi ya que quizás no vería de nuevo a sus amigas y esto trajera de consigo de vuelta a la soledad que la envolvía tristemente.

Eli: Nozomi, ¿Te sentís bien?

Nozomi: Como si fuese el último momento Eli…

Nozomi queda mirando extrañada a Eli, porque sabe que un día partirán a un lugar inseguro como lo es la sociedad, fuera de los complejos que las protegen.

Eli: Nozomi es hora de que nos vallamos, que ya atardece.

Nozomi se da una escapada hacia un callejón y Eli la pierde de vista.

* * *

Era la tarde, y aunque una parte de Tokio recibió una ligera nevada, la otra tenía la temperatura de 10 °C, argumentaba una reportera del clima que no acierta nada de lo dicho por su boca, y Kotori solo escuchaba por la radio del colegio.

¡Kotori! Grita Honoka, la joven llamada gira para saber que hizo un paso falso y tropieza junta su amiga de cabellera anaranjada.

¿H-Honoka? Susurra la Maid Carisma mientras sentía una respiración fuerte de Koukasa al frente del suyo, haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran y no solo ella, sino que alguien más las observaba y esta persona era Umi Sonoda que solo miro a otra parte para no pensar lo sucedido.

* * *

¡A-R-R-O-Z! ¡ARROZ! Decía en gozo y alegría Kayo-chin al ver no uno, sino Dos súper tazones de Arroz, mientras el público queda impactado de ver como ella técnicamente se acaba sus dos tazones que en total hacían 5 Libras de Arroz y diciendo: "Todavía falta el Miso y las porciones de Sushi"

Pana, n-no creo conveniente que sigas comiendo, te podría dejar con un inmenso dolor de estómago, dijo Nishikino, a la vez que Nico comía un Chow Ming y Rin tomaba su Ramen de salmón crudo.

Y apenas has podido salir de tu dieta, me estas preocupando~Nya, comento Rin sonrojada, parando de un shock a la come arroz.

-"Y de un pelo nos salvamos de no tener arroz" Expresó el dueño del restaurante viendo a Koizumi sorprendido, y agregó:

"Nunca, ¡Nunca! He observado a una mujer que ame tanto el arroz como usted, ojala y se cuide que mi hija la admira Srta. Koizumi" Termino la oración el dueño y se retiró sin antes darle un reconocimiento por ser un cliente fiel y ella termino con una firma de autógrafos, tanto a la hija del dueño como a los clientes junto sus amigas, al fin y cuentas terminaron y al salir del local, una Nico comienza un asedio sin precedentes al dueto RinPana.

-Ustedes unos ocultan algo ¿Verdad? Digan el… ¡OYE! Grita Yazawa al ser golpeada por Maki, mientras las otras dos se miran y Nishikino toma la palabra:

\- Por más que lo oculten, tarde o temprano lo sabremos, así que no me matare cuestionando. Acaba Maki de hablar.

\- y no creo que sea de vuestra incumbencia los asuntos per-so-na-les de la gente. Remata Hoshizora.

\- "Supongo que mejor acaben el tema" Sugirió Hanayo al ver como sus amigas discuten algo que nunca debió de hablarse.

Y así se libera una tensión el grupo por el momento…

* * *

¡Nozomi! Grita la rusa al ver como pierde de vista desde un callejón a su amiga y tratar de recuperarse por la conversación.

No-Nozomi, dice cálidamente entre sollozos Eli, aun intentando de no pensar en ello, y toma rumbo hacia su casa, pero ve a otra persona, al parecer es un chico.

Hola, ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunta el joven

¿Eh? Dijo confusa Ericchi

Dije que si te pasa algo. Replica el joven extraño

No, no gracias, es solo que… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Responde la rubia

No será, ¡¿Qué eres un alma en pena?! Decía aquel chico en chiste, trataba de darle alegría, aunque no fuese buen comediante.

Mira, te lo agradezco mucho por animarme, pero…

Shhh. Irrumpe la oración a Eli.

Esta lo mira confusa, pero este le dice: Perdona por no presentarme Srta. Ayase, soy Marcos López, mucho gusto, conozco a la muchacha que se fue hace un momento…

Eli -Espera, me dices que conoces a Nozomi?

Mark - Digamos que más de lo necesario…

Eli- Ok me cuentas todo en el camino ¿Por favor?

Mark- más dichoso no lo diré. Menciona el joven americano con una risita.

Este suspira hondo e inicia, siendo las 6:18 PM:

"Todo comenzó por venir a Tokio, por motivos y fuerzas mayores, y me alegro que fuese así, soy un jugador algo experimentado de los video juegos y fanático del anime, pero no significa que uno sea incrédulo y me coma esos cuentos ficticios de Japón, y bueno, sobre Nozomi, no fue por andar de espía, la conocí por la maid Carisma Kotori "Minalinsky" Minami. Siempre iba donde ella, tanto por la comida y buena recepción del lugar para con los clientes, como unas buenas conversas y consejos, y después forjamos un vínculo y antes ya me pegaba unas buenas horas viendo Idol, de allí que vea tanto por Muse's y los demás grupos, en fin, ya sabes la atención de los fanáticos…"

Ok responde Ayase.

López, al finalizar, se dio cuenta que acabo sin detalles pero a tiempo, para tocar la puerta y como él duerme en el hogar de Nozomi, tiene replica de las llaves en casos de emergencia, este introduce la llave en la cerradura, abre la puerta y entran con sigilo, aun Eli no cree lo que ha visto y escuchado por Marcos, parece que su relación con Nozomi y Kotori es algo normal, y que en especial, la de Nozomi es como si fuesen como familiares, como hermanos, mientras mira como ella se ha esforzado para que ella no la dejase por algunas broncas tanto personales como en el concejo.

\- Oh se me olvida, resalta Mark – Toma esta llave, es del piso de Nozomi.

Eli- ¿Y eso que nosotros tres tenemos llaves?

Mark- Simple mi amiga, tuve una conversación con ella, y llegamos que si sucede algo, nosotros tendremos una copia de ello cada uno.

Mark- Déjame el resto a mí.

¡Ya Llegue Nozomi! Se escuchaba alegremente la voz de Marcos, pero este recibe una respuesta directa.

Que bien acompañado estas. Replica Nozomi.

Nozomi! Dice en reclamación Eli por aquella "bienvenida" por parte de la susodicha.

Discúlpenme, las dejare a solas para que platiquen, y nada de violencia por favor, dice Marcos a las señoritas.

Eli- Gracias, ¿Mario, era tu nombre verdad?

Mark-No, es Marcos. Dijo con unas risitas leves.

* * *

¿Umi? ¡¿Umi?! Grita Honoka preocupada, al parecer por ir a otro rumbo, al ver eso de pensarlo se desmaya Kotori tenía en esa ocasión una botella de agua para reanimarla.

*Tosiendo (Cof Cof)* Umi tocia para recuperarse después de ver una escena que ella jamás en su vida imagino

Honoka- Gracias al señor que estas bien.

Kotori- Umi, disculpa por lo sucedido, solo fue un accidente. Decía inocentemente.

Umi- Bu-bueno, menos mal no hubo personas de "ese tipo" de las cuales forman rumores maliciosos.

Juntas miraban como el sol era carcomido por la luna que venía con todo, el trio de 2 año se agarra de las manos, cosa que les hizo recordar su primera presentación, en el auditorio de su colegio junto la canción, Start: DASH!

Honoka le pregunta a Kotori:

-¿Kotori, porque te comportas con nosotras de una manera más, rara?

Umi- Con ellos nos tienes preocupadas, sentimos que algo escondes y queremos saber él porque. Reclamo

La verdad, no creo conveniente decirlo ahora, pero pronto lo sabrán. Concluye Kotori

* * *

Nozomi y Eli toman asientos juntas mientras esperan que su amigo termine de preparar y servir el café, entre ese instante Nozomi mira su compañero del apartamento y desvía la mirada, ella sabe cómo es el en su comportamiento, y si él se hubiese atrevido de hacer aquellas cosas que delira en pensamientos vacíos y maliciosos, ya estuviese allí, sino en otra parte.

Ericchi se pierde en unos ojos del turquesa que brillan para ella como si fuese un sol verde, y piensa sobre todo lo transcurrido desde que la conoció y la acompaño en sus momentos alegres y felices, hasta en los momentos más amargos y tristes, en resumen nadie la conoce mejor que ella, hasta la llegada del pelinegro de la cocina, del cual solo sabe más o menos 5 cosas de aquel chico:

#1 Nombre: Marcos López

#2 Colegio: UTX

#3 Origen: América, Colombia

#4 Residencial: Departamento de Nozomi. (Anterior, edificio Masita, Akihabara)

#5 Edad y Estatura: 15 años aproximadamente; 174-178 centímetros.

¡Ya Esta! El café está listo chicas…

No beberemos todo ese café, ¿o sí? Preguntaba Eli.

No, eso es para mí, dijo Marcos señalando su termo y solo dejando media cafetera: Por cierto, debo hacer un poster para el cl… Interrumpido por Nozomi, dado que después Eli se enfadaría por lo que iba a mencionar.

¡Nozomi! Déjalo hablar replica molesta Eli

Pues debemos hablar unos asuntos y alguien debe trabajar en vez de husmear, responde Nozomi.

No se desesperen, solo déjenme traer los refrigerios y me voy a estudiar e imprimir "algo". Comento Marcos

¡Vale! Contestan ambas mujeres a la vez

Ahora en la sala se ponía un aire tenso, ambas saben que su conversación iba a ir por un largo periodo de tiempo.

* * *

Siento bastante curiosidad sobre lo que dicen a través del otro lado de la pantalla, gracias por leer, durante el mes estare dando inicio a la escritura del siguiente Capitulo XD, cuidate mi querido lector, y se feliz!


	5. El amanecer teñido de sangre y dolor

_Capítulo 4_

_El amanecer se tiñe de dolor y sangre_

Y bueno, en el capítulo anterior…

¡Ya Esta! El café está listo chicas…

No beberemos todo ese café, ¿o sí? Preguntaba Eli.

No, eso es para mí, dijo Marcos señalando su termo y solo dejando media cafetera: Por cierto, debo hacer un poster para el cl… Interrumpido por Nozomi, dado que después Eli se enfadaría por lo que iba a mencionar.

¡Nozomi! Déjalo hablar replica molesta Eli

Pues debemos hablar unos asuntos y alguien debe trabajar en vez de husmear, responde Nozomi.

No se desesperen, solo déjenme traer los refrigerios y me voy a estudiar e imprimir "algo". Comento Marcos

¡Vale! Contestan ambas mujeres a la vez

Ahora en la sala se ponía un aire tenso, ambas saben que su conversación iba a ir por un largo periodo de tiempo.

¡Nozomi, dame una explicación de todo y como "este" llego aquí! Alzó su voz la cosaca.

Pues primero, no faltes el respeto, segundo, si bien, iba a darte detalles, pero si me venís a decir groserías, con altanerías y "preocupación", entonces no dejas opción de tirarte el balde completo;

"El joven vino al país para simplemente vivir feliz, ya que por rencillas y problemas domésticos y sin contar que su madre murió hace varios años, se siente demacrado y solo quiere una vida feliz".

Ahora dime: ¿te molesta que pase tiempo con él? ¿Crees Tú, que el merezca ser rechazado de su patria? Pues yo lo apoyo, porque ese muchacho sufrió mucho, el lucho para llegar donde está, lejos de su padre que lo tenía enfermo.

Alego Nozomi, al ver y escuchar cada palabra, Eli la miro con una furia y ni decir su amiga, ambos ojos estaba que hierven.

(Oh tío, eso no puede ser bueno) Dijo Marcos en su cabeza mientras las dos miraron como entraron por "cierta sombra" sus compañeras de Muse's a detener el salvajismo que tenían ambas ante una situación de lucha;

Umi- ¿¡Que carajos pasa aquí!?

Mark: ¿Que no lo ves? Responde sarcásticamente

Umi- después me encargo de ti… le miro y este le señalo a las "peleadoras"

Mientras estos dos pasan en conversa, Marcos quita a una Nozomi con un brillo de furia destellante de sus ojos, mientras Nico solicita ayuda para con la soviética, y va Rin a reforzar a esta, y Umi se detiene para ayudar a Marcos, cuando Maki y Pana están en posición de ayudar como barrera, y ya separadas se comienzan a decir insultos.

¡Maldita enferma acosadora de mujeres! Comienza Eli y recibe una respuesta muy Fuerte.

¡Zorra exhibicionista, pervertida, acosa lolis! Contraataca Nozomi y Eli…

Eli- ¡ENFERMA! ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

Nozomi- Ya lo que habéis escuchado, Acosa lolis.

En ese momento, nuestra querida Nico se puso en duda sobre lo que dijo Nozomi, pero recordó que no es momento de pensar, sino más bien detener la guerra entre dos locas.

Pero al instante siente como cae en un sillón por Nozomi que le da una cachetada tremenda a Eli, para luego alzarla del piso con una mano sujetando los brazos de aquella caída y le susurra en su oído:

¡Dime! ¿Qué te cuesta confiar en las personas? ¿Por qué no eres directa conmigo? Dijo Nozomi calmada, dejando tanto ella como la rubia caer aquellas lágrimas de decepción por llegar a ese punto.

En eso, Marcos las separa dejando el espectáculo en su final, mientras el resto se pregunta sin contar a Rin y Hanayo, ¿Quién era ese joven? ¿Un antiguo amigo o un familiar lejano? Nadie lo sabía con exactitud.

Marcos- Y chicas; ¿Compraron un boleto o me ayudan? Cuando las demás solo ayudaron sin pensarlo.

Bien, ahora calmadas, esto perdón, calmados… hablaba Maki agitada para ser interrumpida por Nico.

Nico- ¿En que estuvieron pensando al abordar un tema con esa actitud? Dijo al borde del enojo

Marcos- Pues yo tengo el cuestionario resuelto. Decía como si fuese un detective.

Eli, a ver si entendí; Nozomi se entristeció porque no estaban juntas como casi siempre lo hacen, para conversar sus cosas y que le dedicabas más tiempo a todo menos a ella ¿verdad?

Pues, digo que es mi culpa. Afirmaba la rusa

Bueno, y Nozomi, al parecer le distes razones para la malinterpretación del contexto, así que como soy el "juez" aquí, declaro que ambas se deben una disculpa entre ustedes y a nosotros que tuvimos que intervenir antes de que se derramara sangre o peor. Termina su veredicto López mientras se soba su espalda.

B-bueno, es cierto lo que dice Marcos, deberán disculparse tan siquiera. Aconseja Rin.

Y mucho más si son mejores amigas. Concluye Hanayo

Después de todo, solo fue un estúpido malentendido. Resalta Umi, sonrojándose al mirar aquella rubia

Todos esperaban que se reconciliaran, hasta que intervino Marcos para evitar la pena y toma las manos diciendo: "Es mejor perdonarse, antes que el odio y el rencor contamine sus corazones.

Nosotras esperamos que se comprenda las situaciones de cada una y que dejen de pelear. Aclara Nico

Después de aquel discurso, Eli llorando llamó a Nozomi con los brazos abiertos y acto seguido se abrazan en símbolo de paz y amistad.

Nozomi por su parte corresponde aquel abrazo y se cobra lo pasado con unas sobadas muy bruscas por lo que paso, en el pecho de la cosaca, como advertencia de que no sucediera más ese incidente.

Umi algo tensa dio un suspiro con el resto.

¿Y no faltan otras dos? Que yo sepan son 9 y solo veo 7. Dice el chico

¿Honoka y Kotori? ¿Umi sabrás donde están ellas? Le pregunta Maki, algo desconcertada.

El resto solo miro el gran reloj en la pared de color crema, eran las 9:03 P.M. Cuando paso el acontecimiento, todas se dispusieron a tratar de no hablar del tema, y ya era muy tarde como para andar solas por lo tanto, Marcos las escoltaba con su Katana de "madera", y solo Umi se trata de imaginar de cómo le van las cosas a Honoka con Kotori.

Dos Horas antes.

[7:01 P.M.] Del mismo día

Umi dejo a Honoka para que hablara a solas con Kotori en casa de la Srta. Minami, ya está tuvo suficiente con lo que vio por la tarde.

Kotori extraía del bolsillo de su camisa, unas llaves para abrir su hogar y así mismo entrar junto su amiga hasta la sala, le pide que tome asiento.

-Honoka, quiero que me escuches atentamente: sé qué debí decírtelo desde hace un rato y es que recibí una beca de moda para el extranjero por un amigo de mi madre y la verdad no sé qué hacer. Hablo desanimada Minami y esta a su vez miro dubitativamente como su mejor amiga se dispuso a pensar.

¿Y extrañarías a alguien? Dijo en un tono de pena la del pelo naranja.

¡Y-yo, esto!…

¡Te Amo! Interrumpe Honoka a la castaña y esta se queda perpleja de lo que escucho salir de los labios de la persona al frente suyo.

Honoka no podía mirar aquellos ojos de color café claro, después de esa confesión gracias a sus impulsos no tan claros pero dispuestos a todo, solo siente que su piel tiene el tacto con la chica que se acabó de desbordar, por ella quien siempre estima, a la que ama siempre.

Honoka, yo también te amo, desde la infancia, hasta esta hermosa noche que la luz de la luna ilumina nuestro mundo, lo he hecho desde siempre. Declaro felizmente Kotori.

Kousaka se queda callada llorando de alegría mientras Minami le va secando sus lágrimas hasta que lo inesperado para Honoka sucede, que ahora la que hace unos momentos era su mejor amiga sea ahora su novia la empiece a besar hasta ahogar sin aire, entre besos y caricias con sus sonrojos de que cuando se miraron, sintieron que estaban con la mejor persona al lado suyo.

¡¿H-Ho-Honoka?! Gemía Kotori en un grito ahogado porque nunca se percató que su novia movió la ropa que tenía puesta junto los sostenes mientras andaban en aquellos besos apasionados.

Nunca dejare que te vallas de mi lado. Bramo con picardía Honoka

Pero se escuchan unas llaves desde la puerta principal y un aviso:

¡¿Kotori estas en casa?!

Solo se ve como las únicas dos mujeres en casa se movían como un rayo para vestirse rápida y súbitamente antes que la persona sospechase algo de ellas.

Honoka, Kotori, que sorpresa…

[9:03 P.M.]

En cuanto los sucesos de "Romeo y Julieta" sucedían, ya las 8 personas salieron rumbo a sus hogares, todos en grupos.

¡Oh! Antes de que me regañen alguna de ustedes, me disculpan por mi mala educación y falta de cortesía: Soy Marcos López, mucho gusto. Dirige aquel cumplido a las otras muchachas y se escucha un comentario.

Pues bien por ti, ahora sigue caminando y calla. Sonaba agresiva Hoshizora.

Oye, tranquila que no quiere molestar. Exhortaba Nozomi

Rin, dijo el hombre que al tocarle el hombro, automáticamente la joven se enfadó y con la mano abierta le ejecuta una sola cachetada, López se contuvo, le toma como acto seguido ambas manos y le dice con histeria y control;

"Te juro, que no seré considerado la próxima" Le dedica la frase a Rin mientras le apretaba sus manos y al zafarse se frota enérgicamente sus muñecas.

Oye, ¿Ves a ese imbécil con esas riquísimas niñas Yodo? Pregunta un maleante al superior.

Pues yo le diré al jefe, a ver si hoy es nuestro día con aquellas chiquillas, que me deje la del pelo Naranja, ¿Te quedo claro Joseph?

Esa es la actitud, me quedo con la peli azul. Responde Sebera, el jefe; "hoy nos ganamos boletos al cielo, a celebrar Azudas"

Sí señor, responden los otros dos mientras se acercan dos integrantes de ese grupo que faltaban, uno de ellos con un cuchillo militar llamado Jo y otro con una navaja que se llama Host

Me pondré a pelear con el idiota ese de la UTX responde Jo, quien tiene el cuchillo, le haré pagar una cuenta vieja.

Bueno Jo, a saquear las virginidades jajaja. Ríe burlescamente el sujeto de la navaja.

Mientras los 8 jóvenes caminan, el grupo de 5 se prepara para la cacería, cada uno en una posición para rodearlos

¡Alto estúpido! ¡¿Acaso no sabes en que territorio estas pendejo?! Hablo Yodo con un palo de madera.

Mírenlas muchachos, dentro de minutos perderán su sello. Dijo sarcásticamente Joseph.

¡Atrás chicas, y cuidado con los otros dos payasos! Exclamo preocupado y rabioso Marcos al ver como esos insectos se acercaban a las musas.

Hay, pero miren la pareja de espadachines, jajaja. Suelta burlonamente Sebera.

Al escucharlo decir eso, López mira que Sonoda tiene tanto su arco como la espada del döjo de kendo.

Ni te preocupes por mí. Dice Umi

Bueno ve a quitar a los tarados, yo me encargo del hijo de su puta madre. Sentenció López

Órale carnal, te romperé el cuello y se lo daré a los…

Bueno gente linda, por fin termino el Capítulo, y sobre cuando suba el otro, será a finales del mes, y también les comento que en el perfil mío (Del fan Fiction) estará los links de los grupos del anime en cuestión.

Se despide cordialmente y dejándolos con intriga:

Hanayo Club!


	6. Sangre, Sudor y Gloria

_Capítulo 5_

_Sangre, sudor y gloria_

_Antes de iniciar tu lectura debo anunciar los problemas que tuve antes de continuar con esta historia ficticia. Mucho antes a que no subiera nada sobre la continuación, se me presenta unos percances con el colegio, el concurso de oratoria (del cual no clasifique en el colegio) y por cuestiones personales (La novia, que los padres, que no actualizas tu página en Redes Sociales...) Pero me tienes aquí de vuelta, ¡para seguir esta ficción!_

_¡Alto estúpido! ¡¿Acaso no sabes en que territorio estas pendejo?! Hablo Yodo con un palo de madera._

_Mírenlas muchachos, dentro de minutos perderán su sello. Dijo sarcásticamente Joseph._

_¡Atrás chicas, y cuidado con los otros dos payasos! Exclamo preocupado y rabioso Marcos al ver como esos insectos se acercaban a las musas._

_Hay, pero miren la pareja de espadachines, jajaja. Suelta burlonamente Sebera._

_Al escucharlo decir eso, López mira que Sonoda tiene tanto su arco como la espada del döjo de kendo._

_Ni te preocupes por mí. Dice Umi_

_Bueno ve a quitar a los tarados, yo me encargo del hijo de su puta madre. Sentenció López_

_¡Órale carnal! Te romperé el cuello y después…_

Jo ni siquiera termina su discurso y Marcos le lanza una piedra de buen tamaño para callarlo, y así inicia la disputa entre Marcos y Jo.

Así que eres el del primer año ¿eh? ¿Quieres Joderme? Le pregunta Jo mientras Umi mira a Azudas y sus cadenas, lo que le recuerda que tiene su arco a disposición, se une al resto de chicas y luego;

¡AH! Grito Yodo

¿Pero qué te pasa? Le pregunta Host.

No ves a la arquera, ¡mátala! Ordena Yodo a su inferior.

Como usted mande, luego y acto seguido, Host se dirige al grupo de mujeres del cual Umi prepara su siguiente flecha.

Haberlo dicho y fijado antes, eres muy necia mujer, ahora tomare tu esencia y te hare mía. Replica Host, sin darse cuenta que atrás suyo, estuvo una sombra que le inserto un disparo con silenciador en la espalda media, solo se retorcía y se vio a una persona con uniforme de ninja encargarse de todos los demás, excepto el de López.

¿Joseph, Azuda, Yodo?

¡AHORA TE MATARE MALDITO!

Inicia el combate entre dos alumnos de UTX, del mismo salón, de un mismo continente, pero de diferente sentir.

Se veía y escuchaba la madera roerse por la cuchilla de Jo, en cuanto Jo marcaba la espada, Marcos opto por una daga oculta, en caso de necesitarla.

Marcos recita estocadas y movimientos sutiles contra su contrincante sin éxito, al dirigirse a su lado, le advierte a las chicas que huyan, estas solo le ven por última vez y corren.

Jo sigue danzando con su cuchillo y le llega con todo al aire, su contraataque no tuvo ningún efecto sobre el joven López.

Tu morirás… fue lo último dicho por Jo antes de que su rival le insertase la daga larga y delgada por su tráquea, de forma que se desangre rápido, pero no le bastó a López y este le corta la carne del cuello y le arranca la cabeza, se vio como una regadera de sangre salió del abdomen del sobreviviente al combate, al parecer no se dio cuenta que esa movida casi le cuesta la vida.

Ya, es ¡TARDE! Menciona un desquiciado joven mientras observa la calle pintada de un "vino carmesí", producto que el ninja y el aniquilaron a sus enemigos.

Nozomi no creía lo que escucho decir de su amigo, más no tuvo opción para quedarse y solo sus piernas atendieron ese llamado de atención, sin darse cuenta las demás, Azudas hirió fuertemente el brazo de Rin, lo cual se percata Maki al ver atrás a la Srta. Hoshizora con su brazo desangrándose levemente, corrían las siete señoritas y de aquel ninja misterioso que la salvo de las manos de esos desgraciados desaparece.

Marcos yace de rodillas ante el suelo, antes de esto, Jo era un simple compañero, sin mucha gracia a la hora de joder y molestar, y de colmo, murió sin saberlo nadie, excepto su verdugo. Marcos mira que a lo lejos, hay una sombra, que a medida que se acerca, se le hace familiar.

_¿Ninja?_

_Hospital, 10:13 PM_

_\- Hola, muy buenas noches, ¿se encuentra la Sra. Minami? _Le pregunta la recepcionista

_Hola, si, ¿quién habla? Pregunta la señora._

_Le habla la recepcionista del Hospital, temo decirle esto… _La recepcionista fue detenida por una señora Minami, muy tensa.

_¿Qué pasa? _Pregunta nerviosa la directora de Otonokizaka

Recepcionista: _Debo decirle que una de sus estudiantes, fue víctima de un intento de robo frustrado, ha sufrido una cortada en el antebrazo izquierdo, y está siendo tratada por los paramédicos…_

Dir. Minami_: ¡¿Cómo se llama?! _

Recepcionista_: Hoshizora Rin._

Tras esa llamada, la recepcionista le indica donde se encuentra el hospital, y después de terminada la llamada, Kotori pregunta:

Kotori: _¿Pasa algo mamá?_

Sra. Minami: _solo quiero que se acomoden la ropa, vamos al hospital._

Kotori: _Mami,_ _¿Qué pasa?_

Sra. Minami: _Hija, allá te lo explico todo._

Kotori: Ok

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hermano. _

Fue lo último que escucho López antes de caer al suelo, pero siente que alguien lo alza, y lo lleva cargando.

¿_Eh? Estas muy pesado, y esas cortaditas no me gustan mucho, venga, cubriré con esta tela tu herida, mientras llegamos al centro médico, solo aguanta, Hermano. _Aquel acento de esa persona le recordó algo, que Eli no era la única rusa en Japón, que hay una mujer tras ese traje ninja…

_¿¡TANIA?!_

_En una sala de espera, las únicas personas estáticas allí, eran las 6 musas, dado que Rin era atendida con Maki y demás paramédicos, y las otras dos personas, Marcos y ese "ninja" entraron con camillas y todo, allí mismo llega la Rectora de Otonokizaka._

_¡Directora Minami! – Menciona hacia sus adentros Eli_

_Díganme que pasa aquí – Pregunta angustiada pero serena a la vez la Sra. Minami_

_Bueno, primero estábamos en casa de Tojo Nozomi, en el cual estaba un amigo, al rato conversamos y cuando nos retiramos del apartamento unos asaltantes nos querían perjudicar y el joven nos rescató. – Explica Ayase_

_Saben muy bien que estas no son horas de andar en la calle – Replica algo molesta la Directora de Otonokizaka._

_Y así como fue pasando los minutos eterno, así de eterna se volvía la angustia de Nozomi por sus dos amigos y del resto solo por la joven Hoshizora._

_Después de un rato, eran las 11:53 PM y todavía estaba todo el mundo alterado esperando resultados de los jóvenes a pesar que Maki dijo que todo estaba bajo control, muchas estuvieron dormidas sin más, y Nishikino y Tojo se mantenían despiertas cada una con una taza de café y conversaban de lo anterior al altercado de los maleantes._

_\- No quiero entrometerme entre tú y Eli, pero ¿Por qué estuvieron discutiendo? Pregunta Maki_

_\- E-eso, es por un malentendido, solo eso. Responde nerviosa Nozomi, en una posición incómoda._

_\- ¿Qué pensó? ¡¿Qué tú y el muchacho se acostaron?! Dijo Maki con un sonrojo bochornoso_

_\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo piensas en ello? Habla Nozomi sorprendida por la curiosidad y atrevimiento de su amiga de meter al grano ese tema fogoso._

_Dime que paso. Hablo Maki_

_Pues, paso que…_

_E interrumpe un doctor._

_\- Disculpe, ¿Son amigas de Hoshizora Rin y López Marcos? _

_En ello de impacto se mueve como un rayo una persona de la sala de espera._

_\- Soy la Sra. Minami y respondo por la señorita Hoshizora._

_\- Y yo respondo por el joven López, responde una señora no mayor de 35 años ,de estatura media, con una larga cabellera negra, unos ojos grisáceos claros, una falda lisa azul marino que llegaba hasta las rodillas, un escote negro con chaleco gris y unos zapatos ._

_\- ¿Y usted es? Pregunta el doctor_

_Soy la directora del colegio UTX, mucho gusto soy Fuko Yui y como dije anteriormente, responderé todos los gastos del joven Marcos._

_Todos en la sala de espera quedaron impactados con lo que dijo aquella mujer y nadie en la sala lo esperaba, excepto Nozomi debido a que su amigo se lo conto en una de esas noches para "cuentacuentos"._

_\- Dígame como se encuentra el muchacho. _

_\- El perdió dos pintas de sangre por una delgada cortada en su abdomen, pero está mejorando debido a que la Srta. Nishikino evito aquel sangrado, al parecer confronto con el resto de chicas a unos malhechores y junto a la chica Hoshizora, sufrieron heridas pero las más graves las tiene él. Argumenta el médico_

_-Oh Dios, ¿Y cuándo le darán la alta? Pregunta Yui_

_\- Todavía necesita reposo, quizás mañana jueves estará con más capacidad. Responde el doctor, del cual solo se ve por un gafete su apellido, Suzuki._

_\- Ok doctor, le agradezco mucha la molestia para sanar a mi acudido. Dice Yui y mirando a la Señora Minami le pregunta:_

_\- Disculpe pero, ¿Podemos hablar a solas?_

_\- En la cafetería ¿Le parece? Responde la Directora de Otonokizaka_

_\- Claro, cuanto más cómodas y más privacidad tengamos es mejor, así no levantaremos a la chicas._

_Estas dos mujeres se fueron a la cafetería del hospital, mientras Maki y Nozomi se retiran de los pasillos a la sala de espera._

_En la cafetería que se ve bien amueblado como si se tratase de un restaurante de tonos cálidos y alegres, solo se ven las dos máquinas expendedoras a las dos salidas y un amplio comedor con mesas y sillas, solo se ven dos mujeres y unos doctores a lo lejos de ellas._

_\- No sé qué decir, esto me deja atónita y ni siquiera se dé que usted quiere hablar. Comenta la Sra. Minami_

_\- Yo menos y hay un rumor sobre mi estudiante que vive con una de sus alumnas, no digo que sea malo pero se puede malinterpretar y no sé si es, ¿Inmoral o peligroso? Argumenta la Srta. Fuko_

_\- Yo pensaba igual, pero he visto indicios de que no son más que amigos o parecen incluso hermanos o quizás hasta familiares, creo que tienen la confianza mutua para vivir en armonía sin afectar al otro. ¿No le parece?_

_**Flash Back de la Señora Minami:**_

_**¨El otro día conversaba con Nozomi hace de aquel chico que vive junto a ella, este se mudó a su departamento al parecer por que su padre así lo quiso y ella le quiso ayudar con una condición:**_

_**\- "Le dije que me protegiese en caso de yo necesitar su ayuda ante el peligro y que yo también me ayude a mí con la renta, el resto me las arreglo sola.**_

_**Esas palabras me dejaron confusa al principio, pero si el joven soporta tal tentación, debe ser alguien con corazón y aun corriendo el riesgo de que su padre tome represalias con él, toma esa promesa con ella y sus amigas.**_

_**\- Oh, se olvidaba decir que ese chico no es del todo un angelito y que se pasa con sus **__**Chistes**__**, pero aun así es todo un caballero mi Señora Directora**_

_**\- Ahora veo bien el asunto, solo espero que cuides tu imagen como ídolo escolar así como tu propia dignidad ¿Entendido?**_

_**\- Entendido y gracias por escucharme. Finaliza Nozomi y me abraza**_

_**Y ya veo a donde podría parar esa amistad entre ella y aquel jovencito y hasta ahora quien de los dos es que quiere algo más del otro**_

_**La rectora del plantel se ríe bajo un momento y cuando Nozomi le nota eso ella planta esa carita en plan de;**_

_**\- Nunca vi esa reacción**_

_**La Directora del plantel solo piensa**_

_**¿Sera posible que ya no quedes sola?"**_

_**Final del Flash Back.**_

_\- Pero recuerde, el joven es del extranjero y reconozco como pueden ser… _

_\- Disculpe la interrupción, le entiendo, pero aun defiendo que la relación entre ellos dos no ira a mayores. Interrumpe y da su opinión la Rectora de Otonokizaka._

_\- Lo sé, pero quiero evita precisamente los malentendidos y comentarios sin sentidos de la gente y sin tomar en cuenta que ella es una de las rivales de A-RISE y esto forme un mal embrollo. Comenta ahora la Rectora de UTX_

_\- ¿Disculpe, pero como piensa juntar un tema con otro que no tiene nada que ver y por preocupación exclusiva a su plantel se le ocurra meter a más inocente en este asunto delicado? Reclama la Sra. Minami_

_\- Pues si se forma una calumnia entre el joven y su alumna no podría tenerle en el plantel al joven, esto arruinaría la imagen del recinto y…_

_\- Sabe una cosa, mejor dejemos este tema por culminado, tengo mejores noticias que escuchar a que usted solo se preocupe por tan solo la imagen de su colegio y no sus alumnados, me da histeria saber qué clase de persona es usted. Concluye una molesta Sra. Minami_

_Que pase buen día Sra. Minami. Dedica Fuko _

_Igualmente. Dice Minami a punto de desquitarse con su 'Colega' pero recordando que primero es la cortesía y sino, toca responder a como lo haga la otra persona._

_Notas del autor:_

_\- Finalice por fin este capítulo, disculpa si te hice esperar mucho, ahora mismo que estoy terminando este capítulo son las 10:31 PM del domingo, 30 de agosto de 2015 y no sé si lo subiré en seguida a Fanfiction o al Facebook._

_\- Quiero decir que lamento dejar la obra en abandono total y que a pesar de todas mis obligaciones, seguiré hasta darle el último punto final de esta serie o quizás el inicio para darle continuación y extensión al relato._

_\- Como aviso final, quiero decir que en Septiembre las primeras dos semanas serán de estudio pero desde el jueves 3 de septiembre de 2015 serán mis exámenes y tendré desde las 10:00 AM libre hasta la noche para finalizar el Sexto Capítulo llamado; Gotas de Lluvia._

_\- Sin más que decir, espero que disfrutes de mis palabras y si ves algún problema o error ortográfico pues decírmelo con tus comentarios y alguna crítica para mejorarla serie._

_LoveLive! No me pertenecen ni sus respectivos personajes de dicha serie exceptuando los creados por mi propia cuenta, y solo son utilizados los personajes para entretener a los aficionados en su lectura._

_Recen para que Lantis no me moleste…_

_¡Buenas noches! _


End file.
